


Some Nights

by incensuous



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incensuous/pseuds/incensuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because she knew no good came from nights when she was left to her own devices, her own thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

     Natasha.

     ON nights like these, the nights where she couldn’t stomach looking at her hands—which began to happen ever more frequently, she off-handedly noticed—she allowed herself to let loose if only to distract herself. Because she knew no good came from nights when she was left to her own devices, her own thoughts. 

If she couldn’t find anything better to do, she filled her time with getting hammered, because fuck it all, it was better than the alternative. 

She stood at the countertop in her kitchen feeling rather damn pathetic, but this was the privacy of her home. It was okay to indulge in some alcohol abuse. In the morning—or whenever the hell she would wake up from her stupor—she’d put on some make up to cover her puffy eyes, drink an old Russian remedy for a hangover, and then pretend last night hadn’t happened. In her line of work, lying was inevitable. The hardest part, she found, was remembering what the truth really was (or which ones were lies). 

And she often did this until odd hours of the night, mostly because her sleep schedule was never on the right track anyways. Sometimes she’d find herself having sat through the entire night, not noticing the time until her painfully beautiful shot glass caught the light of the morning sun suddenly streaming through her half-drawn curtains. 

Smiling a little, she would hold it up and thoroughly admire it. There would be a little liquid left at the bottom, which she would consider an utter shame, so she’d tip back her head and let it fall past her chapped lips. 

Natasha Romanoff was always impeccably neat and orderly. She got her work done as efficiently as possible with little regard for anything else. 

But some nights, she didn’t much feel like Natasha Romanoff. She felt more like Natalie Rushman, and she was never sure if that was good or bad. Natalie said to think about that later. 

Placing the glass in the sink so that her future self—whoever that may be—can suffer the consequences of her procrastination, she decided to head to bed to sleep it off.


End file.
